Tutoring Session
by Mardia
Summary: Set in MWPP days. Lily's tutoring James, but he won't concentrate. Slightly...erm...odd.


Title: Tutoring Session

Summary: Set in MWPP days. L/J fic. Slightly…erm…odd.

Characters: James, Lily

Genre: Romance/Humor

Paring: James/Lily 

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling is a genius. Nothing belongs to me. 

"Potter?" ~waves her hand in front of his face~ "Potter, if you want to really understand Charms, then you will have to listen occasionally."

~snaps back to attention~"All right, Evans."

"Good. Now, I think the problem is your movements when it comes to this particular charm. It should be constant. Back and forth-"

"D'you have a boyfriend?"

~stares at him, confused~"What? Potter, why on earth do you want to know _that_?"

"Dunno." ~curiously~ "So…_are_ you dating someone?"

"_Not_ that it's any of your business-but I'm not."

"Huh." ~smiles and trys to hide it~

~sternly~ "James, I'm supposed to be helping you with Charms. You need to pay attention."

"I am, I am." ~looks the very incarnation of innocent virtue and rectitude~

"All right, then. It might also help if you visualize what should happen and- _where_ is your book?"

~carelessly~ "Forgot it."

~exasperated~"Oh, in the name of Godric Gryffindor-"

~slyly~ "I could just share yours…"

~disgusted~ "Fine. Scoot over here."

~scooting over, pleased~"Am I annoying you?"

~irritated now~"Yes, you are."

"D'you like anyone here?"

~bewildered/annoyed~"James, _why_ are you asking all these questions?"

"I'm naturally curious."

"Well, you can find out later. We really need to concentrate on Charms." ~blows some hair out of her face~

" _Is_ there a guy you like? In a non-platonic sense."

~gives up~"Why-oh, fine. No, there isn't."

~relieved/disappointed~ "Really?"

"Really. Now, as for this particular charm-I think we should leave it for a later time-"

"Why aren't you interested in anyone?"

~realization dawns~"Ah…I see what you're doing!"

~extremely nervous~"You-you do?"

~triumphant~"Yes. You're trying to stall for time so you won't have to do any actual studying. Sorry, Potter, but that's not going to work. You're going to understand Charms if it takes me a century."

~very, _very_ relieved~"You got me, Evans."

"Humph. Now, if we can please get back to this charm…it really isn't that hard if you concentrate. But I wouldn't try the variations of this charm just yet. They can have some nasty side effects, and I'm pretty sure you can't play Quidditch with three foot-long fingernails." ~looks at him in perplexity~ Potter, _why_ are you staring at me and not the book?"

~goofy grin on place~"Just paying attention."

~rolls her eyes~"Humph. I'm sure."

"Lily?"

"Yes, Pot…James?"

"Can I ask you _one_ more question that's not related to Charms?"

~completely aggravated now~"_Then_ will you study?"

~nods~"Yes."

"Fine. What is it?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"_What_??" ~shrieking and therby getting a dirty look from the librarian~

"Will. You. Go. Out. With. Me?"

~at a loss for words~"Potter-James-are you serious?"

"No, but my best friend is."

~not believing him~"Hah hah. You must be joking. And I might add, it's _not_ funny. Now, back to the charm-"

~completely serious now-and _don't _say it~"Lily. I'm not joking."

"Of course you are…" ~looks up and sees his face~ "Good Lord, you're not. Why-wait a minute. Then-this whole session-you just wanted to ask me out the whole time? You didn't need help in Charms?'

~frankly~"Not really."

~really confused and annoyed~"Well, for God's sake, why didn't you just ask me out?"

"You were so busy studying-and I wanted to get your attention." ~getting back to the question at hand~ "So, will you go out with me?"

~still having trouble believing it~"Practically the entire female population at Hogwarts is crazy about you-why on earth would you want to go out with _me_?"

~totally honest~"Because you're pretty and nice and smart-and when I get near you my stomach does these weird little flip-flops. It's an interesting feeling."

~makes up her mind~"Okay."

~disbelieving~"Okay?"

~smiles~"Yeah."

~smiles back in relief~"Good. Can I ask you one more question?"

~throws up her hands~"What difference does it make now that I know you don't need help? Ask away."

~grins wickedly~"So I can kiss you now?"

The End


End file.
